


The different Sun and Moon love stories.

by Pr1ncesun



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Colección de one-shots, Dinámica de Sol/Luna, M/M, Mucha simbología con el sol y la luna, One-Shot, Todo los au y headcanons aquí son creados por mi y una amiga, basicamente muchos au, parejas secundarías o mencionadas variarán, sorry jsjsjdj
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1ncesun/pseuds/Pr1ncesun
Summary: Colección de One-shots MitsuBoru (Mitsuki x Boruto) como centrico.Muchos de estos os no tendrán relación alguna y si la tienen lo mencionare.Básicamente este es el resultado cuando hago AUs y headcanons con una amiga.Parejas secundarias variarán según el os.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 11





	1. Stay Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mxmyoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxmyoo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto por fin acepta ir a un club con sus amigos. Las luces neón y el bullicio llenaban sus sentidos, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que lo observaban.
> 
> O AU donde Boruto y Mitsuki se conocen en un club.  
> (Inspirado por Stay Tonight de Chungha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabe mencionar que en este one-shot todos son mayores de edad.

La música resonaba en aquel establecimiento haciendo vibrar el suelo. Mientras la mayoría de personas dormía, un grupo disfrutaba de la noche y su juventud en un club.

Las preocupaciones eran dejadas de lado al igual que cualquier intento de compromiso, las responsabilidades se ahogaban en alcohol, el estrés era alejado por el baile, aún si sonaba tan banal, era una forma de liberación por un periodo de tiempo.

Boruto no era fan de las multitudes ni de la música a niveles que ensordecen, pero por una vez decidió dejar aquellos prejuicios atrás y disfrutar de la vida en aquella forma superficial que muchos no se atrevían a admitir que hacían.

Inojin de alguna manera convenció a Chouchou de tener una competencia de tragos, y la Akimichi como la competitiva que es acepto el reto por que echarse para atrás o perder no era una opción, así que ahora ambos amigos tomaban copa tras copa.

El Uzumaki disfrutaba en silencio ver al duo en esa situación, mañana seguramente tendrían una resaca de los mil demonios con Sarada haciéndose cargo de la morena y Shikadai del platinado.

Tomo un trago de su cerveza frunciendo el rostro ante el sabor de esta demasiado amargo para su gusto, sus orbes zafiros se movieron captando parte del recinto.

Reconocía algunas caras pero era obvio que no hablaría con aquellos rostros conocidos, él vino con sus amigos y no se alejaría de ellos.

Un escalofrío curso su espina dorsal y la sensación de un par de ojos en él se estableció.

—Chicos, me siento observado- menciono levantando la voz para que lograran escucharlo sobre la música.

—Boruto, siempre eres observado- la Uchiha respondió ya que no era extraño que una que otra persona se le quedara mirando a su amigo de la infancia, después de todo él era lo que muchos considerarían su tipo ideal, siendo rubio con ojos azules y piel trigueña.

—Jaja muy graciosa, pero en serio me siento observado y está empezando a ponerme de los nervios- Boruto miro el vaso con cerveza como si pudiera desaparecer de esa situación si se quedaba mirando al líquido ambar.

Sarada con la duda emergiendo, analizo disimuladamente a las personas dentro de su vista periférica, tomando de su copa como si estuviera desinteresada o pensante, sus orbes ónix cayendo en un chico.

La curiosidad burbujeante hizo que mantuviera su mirada siguiendo sus reacciones ante los movimientos del rubio y efectivamente el otro observaba a Boruto sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo.

El extraño conecto miradas con ella y el fantasma de una sonrisa por su parte pudo ver, la azabache casi atragantándose con su bebida por ser obviamente descubierta, por que esa sonrisa claramente significaba que estaba consciente de lo que la chica hacía.

Sintió una mano palmando suavemente su espalda en un intento de ayudarla.

—Gracias- respondió con dificultad a su amigo.

—No es nada, por un momento creía que ibas a morirte y por poco entro en pánico, si mueres yo sere el responsable y no quisiera enfrentar a un Sasuke-san enojado ttebasa- bromeo el rubio en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a Sarada.

—Yo no me preocuparía por papá si no por mamá y Sumire, si me pasara algo en tu compañía ambas te matarán- bromeo de vuelta, Boruto sonrió a su amiga ante esto.

—¿Entonces?- la sonrisa llena de cariño fue reemplazada por una expresión neutral.

—Hay un chico a dos mesas de la nuestra que no ha dejado de verte, incluso cuando noto que me di cuenta de él- el de hebras doradas se esforzó en no voltear el rostro y encarar a la persona que le observaba.

—¿Crees que si voy a la barra me siga?

—Boruto no hagas nada estupido- la azabache le advirtió.

—No lo hare ttebasa- Sarada suspiró rendida ante la terquedad del chico.

—Lo más probable es que te siga, intervendré si así me parece ¿de acuerdo?

El Uzumaki solo sonrió confiado, tomando lo último que quedaba de su cerveza en un trago se dirigió a la barra, no tenía un plan en concreto y tampoco es como si quisiera pelear, era solo que la curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de él y tenía que hacer algo ante esto.

Las distintas luces coloridas iluminando el recinto le daban ese toque de misterio al local, eso solo alimentaba más la curiosidad y emoción del rubio, el alcohol en su sistema alejando la incertidumbre.

Podía sentir una que otra persona viéndolo expectante y no era de extrañarse, Boruto sabía que era atractivo pero la atención nunca le ha gustado.

Tomo asiento observando la estantería llena de diferentes botellas y copas, el bartender estaba ocupado sirviendo un cóctel a un cliente, la bebida azul marino con una rodaja de limón en el borde y cerezas dentro le pareció bastante singular, tal vez la pediría.

Entre la luz y oscuridad sintió a una persona ocupando el asiento a su izquierda, sonrió de lado, sus ojos zafiro conectaron con los de su amiga quién con asentimiento le aseguro que la persona a su lado era la misma que lo observaba y como había dicho los mantenía en la mira lista para intervenir si la situación lo ameritaba.

El bartender se posicionó frente a él listo para escuchar y hacer su orden, el Uzumaki pidió un blue lagoon, nunca lo había probado pero el nombre y estética lo habían vendido.

Actuando desinteresado observó una vez más a su alrededor, hasta atrapar un par de orbes dorados mirándolo, juraría que su corazón se detuvo pero en realidad el órgano había empezado a bombear sangre aún más rápido.

Parpadeo y se centro en analizar al chico a su lado, su rostro pálido era enmarcado por su cabellera azul pastel, una sonrisa complice plasmada y por supuesto aquellos ojos ámbar que parecían brillar cual oro, no, el oro era demasiado mundano como para compararlo con esos hermosos orbes.

Su orden fue entregada, agradeció internamente al tener algo con que distraerse y organizar sus pensamientos por que Dios no se esperaba encontrarse con alguien así.

Sujeto la copa suavemente con sus dedos y probo el cóctel, su paladar reconociendo el sabor del vodka mezclado con lo agrió del limón, prefería las cosas dulces pero la bebida no le disgustaba para nada.

—El azul del blue lagoon en verdad es hermoso, pero no se compara al de tus ojos- oh, su voz, en definitiva no se espera esa voz, su mente instantáneamente grito peligro pero su cuerpo reaccionó demasiado bien ante el desconocido.

—Hm ¿eso crees?- fue lo único que logro pronunciar, tomando otro trago de su copa, sabía que estaba sonrojado y prefería ignorarlo, más con el hecho de que era la primera vez que lo hacía ante un coqueteo.  
  
El espacio fue cortado y Boruto juraría que iba a morirse ahí mismo, bajo la mirada intentando esquivar la mirada del otro y oh mala idea, su vista termino deleitándose con la imagen de las clavículas del otro siendo reveladas debido a la camiseta con los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

—Lo afirmo- sus ojos zafiro subieron otra vez encontrándose con el rostro del otro. —¿Podría saber tu nombre? ¿O prefieres que no tenga ese conocimiento en mi poder?

—Boruto- se limito a decir.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Boruto, soy Mitsuki- la sonrisa seguía ahí pero ahora daba un aire diferente, los ojos dorados parecían invitarlo a algo.

La Uchiha observo el intercambio desde la distancia sintiendo vergüenza ajena, a veces olvidaba lo tímido que llegaba a ser su amigo.   
  
—¿Por qué la pena? Deberías confiar en ti mismo conmigo- el rubio no sabía si se sentía extraño por el alcohol consumido con anterioridad o aquella voz que llenaba sus sentidos.

Por que en ese momento parecía que el flujo del tiempo había sido borrado, viendo blanco incluso con los ojos cerrado, embriagado por el aroma de la noche.

El toque sutil sobre su rodilla expresándole confort y extendiendo calidez en todo su cuerpo, despertando una llama en su interior que amenazaba con quemar todo a su paso.

—Bien Boruto, dime que quieres hacer ¿huir o quedarte?- las palabras fueron susurradas suavemente sobre sus labios deleitándose con estas.

Tal vez fue el alcohol en su sistema lo que le dio la seguridad de hacer lo siguiente.

Sin responder, hizo contacto labial con Mitsuki, sus manos pasearon por el pecho del otro hasta quedar quietas y apretar la camiseta de este como si tratara de comunicarle que tenía el permiso de profundizar el beso.

El pálido no tardo en entender la señal y así lo hizo, llevando el contacto más lejos al punto de que Boruto podía saborear el whiskey que ahora fue olvidado por el de cabellos azules.

La mano en su rodilla subió hasta llegar a su muslo, y oh si que disfrutaba de eso.

Por otra parte en la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, el Nara veía la escena sin creer lo que pasaba, un Inojin borracho reía ante esto, Chouchou alentaba y Sarada solo bebía de su cerveza restándole importancia, después de todo estaban ahí para divertirse, ya mañana podrían preocuparse.


	2. Just right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto acompaña a Naruto a una de sus muchas reuniones de negocios, y de alguna forma termino ayudando a un niño de cabellos azules.
> 
> AU! Donde son celebridades/famosos.  
> SasuNaru (Sarada, Boruto y Himawari son hermanos en este au)

La casa era demasiado extravagante a su gusto, todo resplandecía y gritaba costoso, si bien la residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki no tenía nada que envidiar en tamaño, en definitiva era mil veces mejor que aquel domicilio decorado con objetos que parecían valer el doble de su vida.

Boruto tenía miedo hasta de pisar el suelo al verlo tan brillante, algo que su padre le había enseñado era siempre tener consideración y no ensuciar o tocar cosas ajenas, el pequeño de seis años tenía muy en cuenta esto.

Tal vez si sus hermanas hubieran venido no estaría tan temeroso, pero Sarada estaba en casa de tía Sakura y Himawari era demasiado pequeña para asistir a ese tipo de encuentros.

Escucho la puerta de la sala siendo abierta e instantáneamente se oculto detrás de su papá, no era bueno lidiando con personas desconocidas.

—Boruto, quiero que conozcas a un amigo de papá y tía Karin- ante la mención de su padre y su tía enseguida gano su atención.

—Con que este es el famoso Boruto, tu padre no deja de hablar de ti y tus hermanas- el menor escaneo con sus vibrantes ojos azules a la persona frente a él, no sabía si era mujer o hombre.

—Mi nombre es Orochimaru, yo me encargo de maquillar a tus padres en sus sesiones de fotos- sus orbes brillaron cual zafiro.

—¡Cuando sea grande quiero que me pintes! Me veré más bonito que papá- Naruto sonrió al ver a su hijo salir de su caparazón e interactuar con la energía de siempre.

El Uzumaki mayor levanto al pequeño y lo cargo en sus brazos despeinando los cabellos rubios del menor.

—Eres igual que tu papá- Orochimaru mencionó divertido, su expresión divertida se ensancho al ver a Boruto pasar de feliz a serio, oh definitivamente eso lo saco del Uchiha.

Naruto rio, sabía que a su hijo no le gustaba que lo compararán con él.

—¿Por qué no vas a explorar la casa? Tu papá y yo tenemos cosas de negocios que atender y se que te aburrirás- el menor fue bajado de los brazos del rubio mayor.

Una persona de cabellos albinos apareció y lo llevo fuera de la sala.

—¿Eres un tiburón?- pregunto inocente al tener vista de los afilados dientes de este.

—Hm no que yo recuerde- Boruto frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, Suigetsu miro al menor pensando en lo mucho que su personalidad había salido a Naruto pero esa expresión le recordaba a Sasuke.

Aun con esa respuesta, el niño siguió insistiendo en el tema y Suigetsu juro nunca tener hijos, lidiar con niños no era lo suyo después de todo.

En cuanto llegaron a la área abierta el pequeño salió corriendo, el jardín era muy hermoso, teniendo variedad de flores y una gran fuente en el centro, definitivamente debía de explorarlo.

Una mariposa de alas azules llamo su atención, la siguió hasta llegar detrás de unos arbustos, capto el sonido de sollozos cerca y sin pensarlo se adentro.

Un niño pálido de cabellos azules claro estaba llorando, su rostro estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y sus brazos rodeaban estas, Boruto gracias a esto no podía ver la cara del otro, pero eso no le detuvo de acercarse.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto, si algo le había enseñado tener una hermana dos años menor que él, era que cuando hablaban de por que lloraban lograban calmarlos un poco.

El contrarío levanto la cabeza, los sollozos habían callado pero uno que otro hipido se escapaba, miro como el otro niño restregaba sus ojos con sus manos en un intento por secar sus lágrimas.

—Por que dicen que soy raro y no me gusta- Boruto observo el rostro del contrario, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar y su nariz irritada.

—Mi papá una vez me dijo que no importa lo que las personas digan de mi, mientras a mi me guste como soy no tengo por que prestar atención a lo que otros dicen- sonrió orgulloso por haber aprendido y hecho caso a lo que su papá le dijo.

El contrarío lo observo, no sabía por que pero sus palabras y sonrisa lo habían hecho sentirse mejor, ya no tenía ganas de seguir llorando y su pecho dejo de doler.

—¡Boruto!- escucho gritar.

—¡Es mi papá! Debo irme- salió de los arbustos dejando al pálido, este decidió salir detrás del de ojos azules, ya que no le había dicho gracias y si no lo hacía lo que le enseño su hermano sería en vano.

Llegaron a la terraza donde se encontraban tres adultos, Naruto tomo en brazos a su hijo.

—Veo que ya conociste a Mitsuki- Orochimaru mencionó al ver al Uzumaki con su hijo.

—¿Mitsuki?- pregunto, el único que sabía como se llamaba era Suigetsu y era por que sus dientes le recordaban a un tiburón así que lo recordaba bastante bien.

—Boruto, él es Mitsuki mi hijo, Mitsuki, él es Boruto hijo de Naruto- el de cabellos largos explico.

—Me alegro que hayas hecho un amigo, pero debemos irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo a la casa de tu tía Sakura, fue un gusto hablar contigo Orochimaru- el Uzumaki mayor comento, bajando a su hijo.

Mitsuki aprovecho la oportunidad de que ambos adultos se despedían para hablar con Boruto.

—Gracias- dijo sincero.

—¿Eh? No tienes que darme las gracias, yo no hice nada- el de orbes dorados por un momento se quedo en blanco ante la sonrisa deslumbrante del otro —Nos vemos Mitsuki.

Este solo atinó a agitar la mano en señal de despedida, el rubio era diferente a todos los niños que había conocido antes y eso le hizo bastante feliz, solo esperaba volver a verlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastante cortito comparado al os anterior ksjdjd, pero tenía que escribir de estos dos conociéndose de pequeños oop.
> 
> Anyway, este au tendrá más os en el futuro, no se preocupen.
> 
> Edit: arregle algunas faltas ortográficas sorry


	3. Sweet lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los humanos siempre se enfrascan en saber la verdad, aun si esa información los lastima más de lo que esperaban. Boruto vive en una realidad sin color, su padre nunca esta en casa, su madre siempre se guardaba su opinion y su hermana no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, por eso Mitsuki le pintaria el mundo de rosa con mentiras dulces a Boruto.

Las mentiras siempre son mostradas como algo con fines malos, no importa la razón detrás de estas, siempre son malas, y si piensas lo contrario es como si estuvieras de acuerdo en quebrar el peor tabú de todos.

Aún si el ser humano mentía entre dos a cuatro veces al dia, pero no importaba si esa acción era tan común como el clima caluroso en verano, creer que las calumnias eran algo bueno en la sociedad era como abrir la caja de pandora y desatar la peor tragedia en el mundo.

Mitsuki siempre se ha mantenido neutro en ese tema, pero cuando tuvo el conocimiento de cuan gris era la vida de Uzumaki Boruto, la luz de sol que iluminaba su dia a dia, la persona que cambiaba su perspectiva con unas simples palabras, decidió que por una vez le daría el visto bueno a las falacias dándole uso con un fin que a sus ojos era correcto.

El pálido le dio vuelta a la realidad del rubio, sabiendo que era algo peligroso que dejaría un sabor amargo en la boca de quienes se enteraran, no tenia la total confianza para manejar algo tan complejo incluso siendo mentira, así que inicio con algo simple, por que si era para mantener a Boruto feliz a su lado el haria lo imposible y hasta lo prohibido.

Después de todo había cometido actos que para la moral de muchos estaba mal, nada le afectaba a un nivel personal.

Y así lo hizo, le dijo mentiras dulces al primogénito Uzumaki, las más dulces en el mundo, por que si eso era lo que quería el de cabellera rubia, se lo daría todo.

Por eso hacia oídos sordos a los comentarios de el de ojos zafiro diciendo que lo ultimo que quería era un mentiroso, un chico malo. Cuando Boruto parecía cubrir sus oídos con sus manos e intentaba volver a su incolora realidad, Mitsuki se encargaba de retirarlas con toda la gentileza inimaginable, llenando su corazón con amor, el amor que él tanto buscaba y anhelaba, por que sabia que el Uzumaki tenía un vacío en sus adentros que buscaba llenar.

Mitsuki no deseaba herir a Boruto, y con es fin se esmeraba al protegerlo con dulces mentiras, siendo la única forma en la que pueden estar juntos, así que de nuevo el de ojos dorados le miente a su sol.

Sabía con todo su ser que él no era la mejor persona para estar al lado del rubio, por eso intentaba no darle su corazón tan facil al Uzumaki como a él le gustaría, derritiendolo con mentiras dulces, como chocolate caliente en invierno.

Cuando Boruto tanteaba acercarse a Mitsuki de una forma diferente, este trataba de alejarlo, debía decirle que le mintió, pero tenía la sensación de que su sol estaba consciente del fraude que era.

Mitsuki muchas veces le había mencionado al Uzumaki que él era como una navaja pesada y que si lo quería puede que se corte profundo, pero ante esta advertencia el otro solo pretende no escucharlo.

En la mente de Mitsuki solo habían disculpas, por que no podía ser ese chico que el rubio necesitaba, su interior quemaba con el deseo de decirle que no esperara demasiado, pero tenia miedo de comenzar por que podia probar la amargura en su boca con tan solo intentar pronunciar esas palabras.

Si Boruto cerrara sus ojos e ignorara la realidad quedandose a su lado, él podría hacerlo feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo dos one-shot originales en borradores, pero van para largo con uno siendo de 1,903 palabras y apenas cubre la mitad de lo que tengo pensado que pase ah, no quería tomar tanto tiempo en actualizar so one-shot cortito basado en Sweet lies de EXO oop.


	4. Masked feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre la multitud de personas, las mascaras ocultan su verdadero ser, donde el rostro y el status no importa, después de todo era la celebración del cumpleaños número 18 del primogénito Uzumaki, Boruto, y todos podían divertirse aun si eran de diferentes clases sociales.
> 
> Masquerade ball! AU

La luna se posicionaba en lo mas alto, inaugurando el evento que se llevaría a cabo esa noche, donde por una vez todos disfrutarían sin tener que preocuparse de a que clase social pertenecían, esa era una condición de la fiesta, podias decir tu nombre a los diferentes invitados pero no tu status ya que en ese momento todos eran iguales y debían tratarse de la misma forma, los títulos no tenían poder o peso en esa velada.

Los Uzumaki eran una familia noble y humilde, nunca se aprovechaban de su posición, siempre siendo justos y cualquiera que trabaje bajo ellos esta agradecido por esto, por que a diferencia de otras familias de renombre, los Uzumaki no maltrataban o humillaban a sus empleados, todos eran tratados de buena forma y sabían que las acciones de estos eran honestas y de buen corazón.

Por eso en la planeación del cumpleaños número 18 del primogénito de Naruto y Hinata, todos se esmeraron en las preparaciones, Boruto era un chico que se lo merecía, siempre ayudando a las personas aun si muchos lo veían como algo incorrecto para alguien de su calibre.

Y todo había quedado perfecto, el rubio estaba feliz con el trabajo hecho, ya que era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado, por naturaleza agradeció a cada empleado en la propiedad por su aporte, después de todo fueron las mentes maestras encargadas de unir las piezas de aquel rompecabeza.

La residencia Uzumaki no dejaba de llenarse de personas, los sirvientes siempre atentos y recibiendo a los invitados con una sonrisa, algo característico de la familia y sus trabajadores, aún si no podían ver sus rostros por completo.

Las mascaras variaban en color y forma, Boruto no se imaginaba que vería tantos diseños diferentes en el evento, todos y cada uno siendo distintivos a su portador, e iban de maravilla con los trajes.

El cumpleañero vestía un traje de tres piezas a la medida, debajo de la chaqueta ónix había un chaleco de un profundo fuchsia con detalles dorado hechos a mano, su antifaz tenía forma de un zorro ya que este era el animal representante de su familia, la mascara siendo blanca degradando a rosado, al igual que el chaleco tenía elementos dorados pero ahora de la mano del color bermellón.

Aún con tan detallada pieza ocultando su rostro, sus ojos azules destacaban cuál zafiro en un cofre de oro, atrayéndote como si presenciarás el extenso océano.

Gracias a la temática de la fiesta no tenía que hablar con molestos nobles siendo presumidos o quejándose de la “gentuza,” podía hablar con sus amigos sin ser interrumpido.

Y eso hacía, charlaba con Sarada y Sumire, la pareja y él tenían una bonita amistad que provenía desde su infancia, los Uzumaki siendo amigos cercanos de los Uchiha, la de cabellos púrpura se unió al grupo debido a algunos acontecimientos trágicos en la familia Kakei, pero ahora ella se mostraba feliz y disfrutaba la vida con tranquilidad, más teniendo a la azabache y al ruidoso rubio a su lado.

—¿Y bien?- la de cabello corto preguntó aprovechando que su pareja había ido al baño.

—¿Y bien qué?- fue lo que recibió como respuesta del chico.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, se supone que escogiste este tema por que querías socializar sin tener que lidiar con prejuicios y aún así estas pegado a mi y a mi novia cual niño con sus padres en un ambiente desconocido- la Uchiha lo encaró y era cierto, llevaban 40 minutos desde que la velada empezó y el cumpleañero no se preocupaba por extender su círculo.

—Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro a estar rodeado de tantas personas- Sarada suavizo su expresión al instante, sabía que su amigo era una mariposa social, pero al mismo tiempo era malo lidiando con multitudes.

—Anda, intenta hablar con alguien, después de todo nadie sabrá que eres tú con ese antifaz cubriendo tu cara, Joya Uzumaki- Boruto frunció el ceño ante ese nombre.

—¿Siguen llamándome así? Pensé que ya lo habían superado.

—Disculpa por que los mortales como nosotros no portamos la belleza legendaria de los Uzumaki, aún si tú y tu padre no tienen el cabello rojo característico, en verdad que me pregunto como es que poseen tan buenas cualidades, esos genes en verdad son superiores- burlo la de cabellos negros.

—Tampoco es como que los Uchiha no sean atractivos y siempre de alguna forma tienen un club de seguidores, lo cual es bastante creepy siendo honesto.

—¿Y si dejan de pelear y admiten que ambos son atractivos? Humillan a los pobres aquí- Inojin se unió a la conversación.

Ambos sonrieron ante el platinado.

—Así que Boruto sigue sin socializar huh, me sorprende viniendo de él quien siempre esta haciendo amigos.

—¿Ves?- Sarada remarcó.

—Bien, iré a socializar aún si es mi cumpleaños y debería ser tratado mejor que de costumbre- la Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

El rubio se alejo de sus amigos, los cuales le siguieron con la mirada hasta que la cabellera dorada ya no podía verse en el mar conformado de personas.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardará en volver?- cuestionó la Uchiha.

—Si nadie se da cuenta que es él, tal vez una hora, pero si saben que es él y empiezan con lo mismo de siempre, diez minutos- el Yamanaka respondió, él mejor que nadie había presenciado lo insufrible que pueden llegar a ser ese tipo de personas, el tipo que trataba de todas las formas en acercarse al rubio por interés o por su aspecto, por eso su amigo había adquirido el “título” de la joya de la familia Uzumaki, al menos con la máscara eso podría evitarse, aunque tampoco es que haya muchos rubios ojos azules en la fiesta.

—Solo espero que nadie le arruine la celebración- agregó Sarada.

☀️

Boruto no admitiría que usar esa máscara lo reconfortaba entre aquella multitud, nadie tenía su vista puesta en él o intentaba entablar una conversación con fines de negocios o similar, lo cual le alegraba bastante.

Pudo diferenciar a algunos de sus amigos, como Chouchou en el buffet y Shikadai haciéndole compañía a la morena, sus cabellos los delataban aún con el rostro cubierto.

Distraído observando sus alrededores, chocó con alguien causando que trastabillará, si no fuera por que el desconocido lo sujeto del brazo el Uzumaki probablemente ya se encontraría en el piso.

Subió su vista para agradecer a la persona que evito que tuviera un no tan bonito encuentro con el piso, cuando sus zafiros conectaron con la mirada del otro se perdió en el dorado de los orbes contrarios, aquellos ojos brillantes dejaban en verguenza al lingote de oro mas reluciente en existencia.

Boruto se sentia extrañamente expuesto, aun cuando la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto, tenia la sensación que el contrario podía percibir el torbellino de emociones que causaban estragos en sus adentros solo con verle a los ojos

—¿Te encuentras bien?- fue sacado de sus pensamientos, el bajo teniendo que procesar las palabras cuidadosamente por que la voz del otro había causado cortocircuitos en el cumpleañero por un momento.

—Si, gracias a ti, perdón por haber chocado contigo.

Mitsuki observo bien a la persona frente a él, cabellera rubia, el traje negro a medida hacia bien su trabajo en destacar la figura del otro, el antifaz de zorro cubría buena parte de su rostro pero dejaba ver unas marcas peculiares en sus mejillas, su rostro era enmarcado por el flequillo dorado, aun con todo eso, los ojos azules del otro lograban atrapar su atención, como un agujero negro atrayandote con su aplastante gravedad.

El pálido no esperaba chocar con alguien, menos con el primogénito Uzumaki, lo sabia por que gracias a la cercanía podía ver con claridad las marcas de nacimiento características, tampoco esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionara positivamente al otro, como si respondiera al llamado silencioso del contrario.

No se le ocurría una palabra concreta para describir esa sensación en sus entrañas, por que en si era la primera que lo experimentaba, tampoco tenia tiempo para quedarse quieto viendo fijamente los ojos del otro, pero no es como si el quisiera alejarse del rubio.

—No hay por que disculparse, ya que no veía por donde iba.

—Dejemoslo en que fue un accidente por parte de ambos entonces- Boruto sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo, el corazón de Mitsuki se aceleró ante aquella vista tan magnifica.

—Por cierto- el Uzumaki llamo su atención —Me gusta mucho tu mascara y tu traje.

El de cabellos pasteles llevaba puesta un antifaz singular, ya que cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro pero no la derecha, siendo de color azul con detalles dorados alrededor del ojo, ademas de que usaba un traje negro con bordados de color azul oscuro.

Sus manos picaban gracias a la curiosidad burbujeante que le tentaba a retirar la máscara del otro para ver su rostro por completo, para controlarse un poco decidió jugar con los botones de su manga.

Mitsuki observo la postura ansiosa del rubio y sus comisuras se levantaron suavemente ante esto.

—Gracias, a mi me gustas tu- bien, no tenía pensado en ser tan directo a la primera, pero eso también funcionaba.

Las mejillas de Boruto se colorearon de rosa ante aquellas palabras.

Mitsuki se sintió orgulloso de haber causado aquella reacción en el menor aún si no fue a propósito.

—Lo siento pero no sé como responder a eso- prefirió decir eso a quedarse en completo silencio, después de todo sus padres lo habían educado bien.

—No hace falta que responda, pero agradecería si baila una pieza conmigo- tal vez si conseguía que el rubio cayera bajo sus encantos este le daría alguna pista sobre donde estaba su objetivo.

Fue la excusa que se dijo a si mismo, porque en realidad quería estar lo más cerca posible al otro y esa era la situación perfecta.

Estiro su mano esperando que el de ojos zafiro aceptara su oferta, dudoso este termino aceptando. Mitsuki aprovecho el momento para besar el dorso de la mano de Boruto, sus belfos haciendo contacto con la suave piel lograron profundizar aquellos desconocidos sentimientos en él.  
  
Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la pista de baile, el Uzumaki sonrió al ver que los invitados disfrutaban de la velada y que su condición de no decir status no había causado problemas.

El pálido veía maravillado como el contrarío podía iluminar el ambiente con una sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la pista, una pareja y un chico observaban a la multitud desinteresados, hasta que captaron la singular cabellera dorada de su amigo.

—Bueno, nadie le arruinó la celebración a Boruto y me atrevería a decir que incluso la hicieron mejor- Inojin mencionó al ver lo cómodo que se veía el cumpleañero bailando con aquel desconocido.

El salón bañado en las cálidas luces de los candelabros, la melodía llenando las paredes y la gente danzando al son de esta era una imagen que el rubio atesoraría, pero no tanto como la sensación que causaba su compañero de baile.

La sensación de una llama quemando el interior de su cuerpo, el toque y la cercanía del otro solo causaban que aquel fuego avivara abrumando al festejado.

No supo si fue el ambiente o el remolino de sentimientos lo que causo que terminara besando al otro. En algún momento noto que abandonaron el salón principal y terminaron en el jardín de la residencia.

La luna nebulosa en lo alto del cielo silenciosamente presenciaba el intercambio de los jóvenes, los cuales se dejaban llevar por meros instintos y no razonamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh quedo bastante mediocre¿ a decir verdad no se que opinar de este os jdjshs terrible 😞


	5. The one trait Boruto inherited from Hinata.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto heredo muchas cosas de Naruto, pero también heredo algo de Hinata, como el sonrojarse fuertemente cuando esta con la persona que le gusta o piensa en él.

Boruto Uzumaki había heredado muchas cosas de su padre, y esto era más notorio en su apariencia física, su cabello rubio cual hilos de oro, sus ojos azules cuál mar reflejado en el vasto cielo, y no olvidemos aquel pronunciado tic verbal.

La lista de cosas que heredo de Naruto era extensa, y muchos pensarían que el primogénito no saco nada a Hinata, pero aún si no tenía la cabellera oscura como su madre o el byakugan, había algo que si heredo de esta y era el actual problema del adolescente.

En vista de otros Boruto era alguien denso que no rebuscaba las cosas, simplemente seguía con el flujo sin preocuparse demasiado, lastimosamente había pequeños momentos donde era todo lo contrario.

El de orbes zafiro entre pensamientos ingenuos y de curiosidad termino cuestionandose muchas cosas, lo que llevo a enterarse cosas de si mismo que no sabía (o había preferido ignorar)

Sentimientos florecieron trayendo consigo la tortuosa situación del menor.

Y es que ahora estando consciente de estos dedicados a cierto chico de ojos dorados, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma que Boruto lamentablemente no podía evitar.

☀️

—Vamos Boruto, tampoco es la gran cosa- el InoShikaCho se había reunido con el mencionado en la residencia Uzumaki, luego de que este contactará a Shikadai desesperado, y con Inojin y Chouchou escuchando la conversación fueron con el Nara.

—No entiendes, esto acabará con mi vida Inojin.

—¿Y si nos ahorras el drama y nos dices que pasa de una vez?- el estratega del equipo diez vociferó.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shikadai- la morena habló mientras abría otro paquete de papas, ya que la situación lo ameritaba.

—¿Y bien?- el Nara volvió a hablar. Ante los pares de ojos expectante a lo próximo que diría, un suspiro escapo sus labios en forma de tomar coraje y de paso rendición ante la insistencia.

—Verán, estaba pensando y-

—Wow tu pensando, esto debe ser serio entonces.

—¡Inojin!

—Perdón, perdón- el Yamanaka se calló ante la llamada de atención de su equipo.

El Uzumaki observó a sus amigos por unos segundos hasta que estos le dieron la señal para continuar.

—Estaba pensando y me di cuenta que- oh Boruto no había ni terminado de expresarse y ya sentía el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

—Estas rojo- Shikadai ya sospechaba a donde iba esto.

—No me digas que- el Yamanaka habló procesando el actuar del menor y sus palabras.

—AHH TE GUSTA ALGUIEN ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¡Claro que la conozco! ¿Desde cuando te gusta?- Chouchou no espero para bombardear con preguntas.

—Oye gordita tranquilízate- Inojin codeó suavemente a la morena.

—Ignóralos ¿entonces? Se que debe haber algo más en esto, si no fuera así no me hubieras llamado- Shikadai siempre estando un paso (o más) delante de los demás.

—Uh, es vergonzoso- el Uzumaki rascó su nuca apenado.

—Pff hemos presenciado a Chouchou tratar de coquetear con un chico haciéndose la misteriosa desinteresada, lo tuyo comparado a eso debe ser nada- Inojin no tenía nada que envidiarle a Sai en cuanto a ser directo.

La Akimichi por su parte respondió ante esto golpeando al rubio platinado.

—Si ustedes no se callan y no dejan que Boruto termine de hablar los sacare a patadas de aquí- el dúo se calló instantáneamente, un escalofrío cruzo por la espina dorsal del rubio ante la actitud de su amigo, ya que a veces llegaba a parecerse demasiado a Temari.

Shikadai por su parte suspiró cansado y con su típico “que fastidio.” —Puedes continuar Boruto, estos dos no volverán a interrumpirte.

—Gracias- el rubio sonrió a su amigo azabache y este le devolvió la sonrisa dándole ánimos a seguir. —Como dijo Chouchou, si me gusta alguien pero no es una ella, es un él- con cada pequeño pedazo de información que daba el sonrojó parecía cobrar vida y apoderarse de su rostro.

Chouchou analizó las palabras del rubio y mentalmente paso lista de todas las amistades masculinas del Uzumaki, usando el proceso de eliminación se deshizo de aquellos que no pasaban mucho tiempo con el miembro del equipo 7 y quedó con...

—ES MITSUKI- La Akimichi chillo y ante esto el sonrojo de Boruto creció hasta llegar a sus orejas y cuello.

—Ahora ya sé por que me llamaste, que problemático- la mano del azabache fue colocada en el hombro de Boruto tratando de comunicarle compasión.

—No se de que te preocupas Boruto, Mitsuki se ve que debe sentir algo por ti con todas las cosas que dice y hace, en verdad me sorprendería si no fuera así- Inojin siempre tuvo sus sospechas sobre aquel miembro del equipo siete pero prefirió no mencionarlo.

Shikadai analizó la situación, de los cuatro, el de orbes azules y él poseían cero experiencia en estos temas, Inojin tenía cierto conocimiento, y la que más sabe vendría siendo Chouchou, pero conociendo lo dramática que podía llegar a ser esta les daría problemas.

Suspiro cansado por segunda vez en ese intercambio, lo mejor sería que la morena opinara y aconsejara, él podría encargarse de supervisarlos y evitar que hagan algo estúpido, mientras que Inojin vociferaría si algo le parece muy tonto y sin sentido manteniendo cierto control en las ideas de Chouchou.

Tal vez si podían ayudar a Boruto y hacer que todo saliera bien.

Oh estaba tan equivocado.

☀️

Los cuatro actualmente se encontraban en Kaminarimon Burger, ya que la única fémina presente se había quejado de que la situación le dio hambre, el resto del equipo 10 estuvo de acuerdo a ir ya que era el establecimiento favorito del Uzumaki y yendo tal vez animaría un poco al de orbes zafiro.

—¿Piensas decirle a Sarada?- ante la pregunta Boruto dejo su soda de lado frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo se, si ya de por si me costo decirle a ustedes con Sarada sería probablemente mil veces peor.

—Tampoco exageres, Sarada puede que actúe como que quiere matarte y es así la mayoría del tiempo pero todos sabemos que se preocupa por ti como si fueras su hermano- el Yamanaka opino.

—Por una vez dices algo decente Inojin, lo mejor seria que le dijeras a Sarada-chan, asi evitas que se sienta dejada de lado o piense otra cosa sobre tú estado y cause problemas, como su mejor amiga debo evitar eso- los tres miraron dudosos a la morena.

—Creo que por hoy haberle dicho a ustedes es suficiente, ademas tampoco es como si planee decirles, el unico que queria que se enterara era Shikadai pero ustedes dos como los chismosos que son vinieron con él- acuso Boruto recordando como abrio la puerta de su casa encontrándose al Nara acompañado por el duo.

—Oye, si llamas a Shikadai es justo que nosotros vayamos con él, después de todo somos un equipo- el Uzumaki solo atino a fruncir las cejas mientras tomaba de su vaso en señal de que no podía creer lo que el platinado le dijo.

—Dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo planeas declararte?- ante esto el rubio se atraganto con su soda y su piel trigueña fue coloreada por los tonos rosa.

—Apenas descubrí lo que siento, dame un respiro- el azabache entrecerró los ojos.

—Entre más te tardes menos oportunidades tendrás con Mitsuki.

—Si Boruto, nadie quiere a alguien que ni siquiera puede confesarse así que más te vale ponerte las pilas- Inojin comento.

—Ustedes van demasiado rápido, Boruto no tiene por que confesarse al momento que descifro sus sentimientos, lo mejor sería probar las aguas actuando normal y ver como Mitsuki reacciona a ciertas cosas, por que tampoco sabemos como se lo tomara él si Boruto se declara- la morena habló ganándose las miradas de los tres chicos.

—Chouchou si alguna vez necesito consejos amorosos definitivamente iré a ti- el Yamanaka bromeó aunque en el fondo en verdad lo consideraba.

—¿Y qué sugieres hacer?- pregunto el Nara.

—¿No es obvio? Que Boruto coquetee con él una que otra vez, nada en la cara ni directo como Inojin, algo sutil y que con esfuerzo te des cuenta de lo que es.

Los tres lo pensaron, esa sería el mejor acercamiento a la situación, pero razonando un poco, eso tampoco les daría mucho con que trabajar, ya que el ninja proveniente de la aldea del sonido era difícil de leer y raramente reaccionaba.

—¿En verdad crees que podamos sacar alguna reacción de Mitsuki? Él nunca se muestra afectado a algo, a menos que sea Boruto en peligro y tampoco queremos poner al idiota en una situación de vida o muerte solo por unos meros sentimientos- ah Shikadai siendo la voz de la razón una vez más.

—Hay que al menos intentarlo, además Mitsuki tampoco es un robot- el Uzumaki se quejo, ya que hablaban de su compañero de equipo como si no tuviera emociones, bueno, tampoco es como que el InoShikaCho pasara tanto tiempo con el de cabellos azul pastel a su comparación.

Recordó la imagen de Mitsuki luchando por cuidar de Mikazuki, fue una de las pocas veces que el chico no sabía que hacer, verlo esforzándose con el minino fue lo más adorable del mundo y era algo que gustosamente tenia en su colección de memorias que adoraba.

—¿Por qué sería un robot?- todos en la mesa se quedaron petrificados cual estatuas en museo ante la presencia de su tema de conversación.

El de orbes zafiro sonrojándose rápidamente hasta parecer un tomate y como van las cosas tal vez empezaría a echar humo por las orejas cual tetera.

—Boruto ¿Te encuentras bien?- fue sacado de su ataque de pánico interno por la razón de este.

—Ah ¡P-Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- respondió tratando fallidamente de mostrarse tranquilo.

Mitsuki invadió sus espacio personal observándolo con atención de cerca.

—Estas rojo y eso puede ser una señal de que estás enfermo- su mano paso por el rostro del de piel trigueña tratando de percibir un cambio anormal de temperatura corporal.

El sonrojo del Uzumaki se profundizo y extendió hasta el cuello, el equipo 10 observo con pena y gracia como el chico parecía a punto de desfallecer solo por un poco de cercanía con la persona que le gusta.

—T-te digo que estoy bien- Boruto lloraba internamente al escucharse tan patético tartamudeando.

Los ojos dorados lo escanearon una vez más, el rubio por un momento pensó que aquellos orbes podían atravesar su alma y descubrir sus más grandes secretos.  
  
Suspiro aliviado cuando Mitsuki se alejo ¿era posible morirse de un sonrojo? Por que Boruto así lo creía con todo el calor que sentía en su rostro, tal vez después de todo si tenía fiebre.

—Volviendo a mi pregunta- oh no, Boruto tomo un bocado de su hamburguesa como excusa para no hablar, Chouchou metiéndose un puño de papás fritas a la boca e Inojin tomando de su soda.

El Nara siendo el único sin nada que le evitase hablar, suspiro cansado.

—Hablábamos de que reaccionas bastante rápido en batalla, casi como un robot- definitivamente tenían que darle algo a Shikadai como premio por tener que aguantar a los desastrosos que tenía de amigos.

Mitsuki no se veía tan convencido con la respuesta, más viniendo del azabache y no del Uzumaki, pero decidió no insistir más en el tema.

☀️

Luego de eso, Boruto tenía más que claro que hablar de asuntos privados en un restaurante de comida rápida no fue la mejor idea, pero bueno, siempre había algo nuevo que aprender, por más obvio que fuera.

Los días aún después de haber conversado sus sentimientos con el InoShikaCho fueron una tortura, agradecia a Dios que sus reacciones ante Mitsuki no eran un obstaculo en las misiones, aunque una que otra vez Sarada se acerco a él para preguntarle si encontraba bien y esas veces estaba bastante tentado a decirle que no, que todo se había ido a la mierda, pero su amiga no merecía escuchar sus quejas sin sentido sobre un estupido crush.

Debía darle crédito a la Uchiha por tener que soportar aquel ambiente tenso e incomodo por parte del Uzumaki, aunque eso solo hacia que el rubio se sintiera mas culpable al no decirle a la azabache su situación.

—Boruto- Sarada lo llamo ahí el nombrado supo que ya no había escapatoria.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿A TI qué te pasa? Has estado hecho un lío últimamente, sé que eres un iman de problemas pero tu estado no es normal.

Los zafiros se pasearon por todos lados menos por la primogénita Uchiha y es que sharingan o no su amiga lograba sacarle todos sus secretos solo con una mirada.

El rubio suspiro, no había razón por la cual ocultárselo a la de orbes onix.

—Me pasa que me gusta alguien- lo pronunció tan bajo que la azabache por un momento pensó que su amigo estaba jugando con ella.

—Debes estar bromeando- sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa y eso fue suficiente para que la fémina se tomar en serio lo que dijo —Boruto eres un idiota, pensé que te habías metido en un gran problema no que tenías un crush en alguien.

—Perdón.

—Guarda tus disculpas para cuando hagas algo estupido, solo no me vuelvas a preocupar así- Sarada lo abrazo y con ese gesto el chico solo atinó a sentirse aún más culpable por todo el esfuerzo que paso su compañera de equipo —¿Y bien? Tienes que decirme quién es.

El sonrojo se expandió más en la piel canela del Uzumaki y este ya empezaba a sentir el humo salir de sus orejas.

—Mitsuki...

La Uchiha observó a su amigo y su comportamiento, recordó las veces que su mamá le hablaba sobre como eran de jóvenes y la forma de ser de cierta Hyuga de joven coincidía con el estado de la persona frente a ella.

—Si mi mamá te viera probablemente se reiría- fue lo único que dijo ganándose una mirada confusa —Olvídalo, ya te darás cuenta, de todas formas se que lograras estas con Mitsuki, eres su sol después de todo.

☀️

Boruto se sentía mucho más liviano luego de contarle su situación a de anteojos, aunque gracias a esto termino ganándose burlas y miradas divertidas por parte de ella cada que hablaba con Mitsuki.

Y cuándo creía que los pequeños comentarios coquetos daban frutos, sus ilusiones explotaron en su cara.

La razón de que su mente estuviera hecho un desastre estaba a uno pasos de él... **con una chica.**

Boruto no lo creía, bueno, si lo hacía pero se negaba a creer que había una intención detrás de aquello. Así que controlado por sus inseguridades, cauteloso y sin mostrarse se acerco al dúo para escuchar su conversación.

—Se que esto es espontáneo pero ¿saldría conmigo?- la voz aguda de la chica hizo que el rubio apretara sus dientes.

—¿Salir? ¿De qué forma?

—Y-ya sabes- respondió avergonzada.

Si le tiraba un rasengan a la chica ¿sería considerado como algo malo? Si lo hacía era para defender a su compañero de equipo, obviamente la chica no sabía en que se estaba metiendo.

—Hmm lo tendré en cuenta- y con esto la fémina había abandonado al pálido.

El Uzumaki estaba tan absorto en maldecir a la otra mentalmente que no se dio cuenta cuando el de cabellos pasteles estaba frente suyo observándolo.

—Boruto.

El nombrado solo levanto la vista y con las emociones a flor de piel no evito lo siguiente.

—¿Por qué aceptaste salir con ella? No merece pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Por qué?- Mitsuki respondió inocente y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Por qué eres tú! Eres guapo, un ninja extraordinario, talentoso y con unas habilidades que nadie a tu edad tuvo, tus ojos dorados son bonitos y contrastan perfectamente con tú piel pálida, cuando sonríes es lo más perfecto en el mundo y Dios mío no entiendo como con tan poco puedes hacer conmigo un desastre, eres una persona buena y leal, por eso y más me gustas, alguien tan ordinaria y simplona como ella no te merece.

Boruto estaba tan atrapado en la sensación del momento, que ni siquiera había caído en cuenta que se había declarado en público.

El rostro de Mitsuki era adornado por una sonrisa que derrochaba ternura por el rubio y diversión ante la situación, por qué no podía creer lo tonto que era su sol a tal magnitud de pensar que caería ante otra persona cuando era feliz rodeado de la calidez del Uzumaki, Mitsuki en serio no podía creerse que su sol no sabía que desde el principio su corazón le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

El de orbes dorados no se imaginaba estando lejos de la luz del sol, estar sin Boruto sería como la era glacial para Mitsuki, fria, sin vida y sin brillo, o peor, sería como un astronauta perdido en el terreno oscuro y vacío que era el espacio.

Por eso decidió dejar más que en claro sus sentimientos besando al rubio.

Boruto no estaba en sus casillas cuando correspondió el beso, ni cuando dejo que el contrarío profundizara el contacto, por que para el rubio actualmente eso era un sueño.

Para cuando Boruto estaba en sus cincos sentidos, el solo hecho de tener a Mitsuki besándolo y reciprocando sus sentimientos hizo que el Uzumaki se sonrojará, todo fue peor cuando Mitsuki se acercó, entrelazo sus manos y beso el dorso de esta, sus sentidos se aturdieron y sobre procesaron causando que el pobre se desmayara y fuera atrapado por los brazos de Mitsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevaba esto en borradores desde mayo jsbdjdnf no me esperaba que terminara tan largo, it probably sucks ik

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico aquí en ao3 así que disculpas por adelantado ya que no estoy familiarizada con la plataforma en lo que es publicar historias, pero aún así espero que disfruten de los one-shots.
> 
> Tal vez reconozcan mi nombre de usuario, ya que tengo el mismo en wattpad lol.


End file.
